Twillight Town
by light-hikari
Summary: La vie de Roxas dans la cité du crépuscule.
1. Chapter 1 : le vol

ACTE 1

**ACTE 1**

**Scène 1** – Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette.

_Roxas entre dans le repaire, où l'attendent ses trois amis. Olette est assise sur le vieux canapé avec Pence, et Hayner fait les cent pas dans la pièce mal éclairée_.

**Hayner**

Roxas! Ca ne te met pas en rogne tout ça? Ya plus personne qui nous parle dans la rue, on nous prend pour des criminels!

**Roxas**

Quoi?

**Hayner**

Tout le monde croit que c'est nous les voleurs!

**Roxas**

Hein? Mais c'est complètement dingue! Pourquoi on aurait fait ça?

**Olette**

On sait que c'est dingue Roxas. Mais c'est comme ça.

**Hayner**

Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Seifer! Je l'ai toujours détesté celui-là. Il veut nous descendre ou quoi? Ca doit le faire rire tout ça. Je parie que c'est lui qui a tout voler!

**Roxas**

Mouais, peut-être…_Pence c'est levé_.

**Pence** (_effaré_)

Les amis! C'est horrible!

**Les autres** (_étonnés_)

Quoi?

**Pence**

Regardez! Nos … ont disparus! Nos …

**Roxas**

Tu trouves ça drôle Pence?

**Pence**

Arrête! Nos … ne sont plus là! (_Il commence a courir partout en agitant les bras_) Nos … ont disparus! Nos … ne sont plu là!! Elles ont disparus!

**Hayner**

Merde, je crois qu'on a oublié de lui donner ses pilules…

**Olette**

Il va falloir le ramené chez le docteur plikeupluckeunucktrucmuche…

**Roxas** (_évite Pence qui lui fonce dessus_)

Il faudra lui demandé un traitement plus fort…

**Pence** (_en proie a une grosse crise de folie_)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH Pas les hommes en blanc! (_Hurle_) PAS LES HOMMES EN BLAAANC!!

**Hayner**

Roxas, attrape le!

**Roxas** (_attrape Pence_)

Tiens mange (_lui donne 7 pilules de couleurs différentes_)

**Pence** (_calmé_)

Ouf, merci les amis.

**Olette**

Plus de glaces pour toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

**Pence**

Nos … ont disparus…regardez!

_Ils s'avancent_

**Olette**

Il a raison! Nos … ne sont plus là!

**Roxas**

Nos … ne sont plus là?! Nos…

**Hayner**

Elles ont été volées, comme chez les autres!

**Roxas**

On dirait même que le mot … a été volé aussi!

**Pence** (_court en criant_)

J'AVAIS RAISON!! J'AVAIS RAISON!!

**Roxas**

Uii c'est bon on a compris calmos pokitos

**Pence, Hayner, Olette**

O.O

**Roxas**

Quoi?

**Olette**

C'est quoi cette expression? (_se marre toute seule_)

**Roxas**

Oh, ça va… (_Pensif_) On devrait aller voir Seifer pour lui régler son compte.

**Hayner **

Ouaiiiiii allons-y! (_A les yeux déments_) CA VA SAIGNER!

**Roxas**

Ils sont tous fous…


	2. Chapter 2 : Les commerçants

_Scène 2_ – Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, Les commerçants.

_Les 4 amis arrivent sur le circuit du tram_.

**Hayner**

IL EST OU ? IL EST OU ? J'VAIS LUI POURRIR LA GUEULE MOI A CET EN…

**Roxas**

Hayner, Tagle. De toute façons, t'es con, t'as vu ou tu nous a emmenés dans ton délire psychopathologique ?

**Hayner **

Euh…

**Pence **(_a un air complètement émerveillé_)

La confiseriiiiiiiiiiiiie !

**Roxas**

Au moins, lui il sait…

**Hayner** (_penaud_)

A zut, on est sur le circuit du tram…

**Olette** (_lève les yeux au ciel_)

Ah bravo, t'as enfin reconnu…

**Hayner**

C'est bon ça va !

**Roxas**

T'es con, tu nous a fait faire le tour de la ville pour rien…

**Hayner**

Bah si, on a qu'a…

**Olette** (_a Roxas_)

Qu'est ce qu'il va nous sortir encore…

**Hayner**

(_Plus haut_) Je disais donc… (_Reparle normalement_) On a qu'à interroger les commerçants ! Ils doivent bien savoir qui est derrière tout ça…

**Olette**

u.u

**Roxas**

Hayner, t'as pas un peu trop forcé sur la glace a l'eau de mer ?

**Olette**

Peut être que…

**Roxas **

Quoi ?

**Olette**

Non rien…

**Roxas**

(_A Hayner_)Bon pour en revenir à ce que tu disais…Premièrement, tout le monde pense que c'est nous les voleurs…

**Hayner**

Ah ouais, pas con…

**Roxas**

Deuxièmement, Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils en sachent ? Sinon, tout le monde saurait qui sont les voleurs…

**Hayner**

Mais tout le monde sait qui sont les voleurs…

**Olette**

T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

**Roxas**

Je te rappelle que c'est pas nous les voleurs…

**Hayner**

Ah ouais c'est vrai u.u

**Roxas**

Bon on va voir qui d'abord ?

**Pence**

La confiseriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

**Roxas**

…

**Olette**

…

**Hayner**

Bon okay !

(_Ils vont jusqu'à la confiserie_.)

**Le…confiseur ?**

Bonjouuuur bienvenue à la confiserie de la cité du Crépuscule ! Vous trouverez tout ce que vous voulez ici ! Bonbons, chocolats, caramels…

**Pence**

(_bave_) Caramels…

**Le vendeur**

Chamallows, sucreries, chocolat noisette, chocolat praliné, chocolat blanc, chocolat en poudre, chocolat au lait, chocolat noir, chocolat a l'eau de mer, chocolat…

**Roxas** (_désespéré)_

Oui, c'est bon on a compris.

**Le vendeur**

Quoi ?! Mais…Ah c'est vous. Je suis vraiment déçu par votre comportement…

**Hayner**

On voulait vous demander si…

(_Le vendeur a fermé sa…confiserie, laissant nos amis parler tout seuls_.)

**Pence**

(_pleure_) Oooooooooooooh maiiis pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??

**Hayner**

Oh le co…

**Roxas**

Je l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée…

**Olette**

Attendez ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! Le vendeur de glaces à l'eau de mer est juste à côté…

**Pence**

(_Arrête de pleurer_) Youpiiiiiii glaces !!!

**Olette**

Oui, c'est bon…

(_Ils arrivent près du vendeur_.)

**Hayner**

Bonjour on vient pour…

**Olette**

Laisse moi faire.

**Hayner**

Mais…

**Roxas**

Tagle, Hayner…

**Hayner**

Mais je…

**Roxas**

Lui en fout une dans la figure Tais toi !

**Hayner**

_(Pleure tout seul)_ Aïeuh ça fait mal…

**Olette**

Bonjour mooossieur, je viens pour…

**Le vendeur** (_avec un drôle d'accent anglais_)

(_tout bas_) Ow shitt…la coke que j'avais mis suw les glaces n'a wien fey…

**Olette **(_étonnée_)

Pardon ?

**Hayner**

Je me disais bien qu'elle avait un drôle de goût…

**Roxas**

Ca explique tout…Je comprend mieux ce qu'a Hayner maintenant…

**Hayner** (_avec un air de…8D_)

Oh yooooh hiihiiii

**Roxas**

D'accord…

**Olette**

Oui, ça explique aussi pourquoi on est plus ou moins normaux nous.

**Roxas**

Heureusement que Pence les avait englouties à notre place…

**Olette**

C'est sur.

**Le vendeur**

Excuse me…

**Roxas**

Je me demandait c'était quoi cette drôle de poudre blanche sur la glace…

**Le vendeur**

Pardon…

**Olette**

Je me demande si c'était du cannabis ou de la marie juana…

**Le vendeur**

Euh…Hey Ow…

**Olette**

A mon avi…

**Le vendeur**

Bon suwtout vous le dites si je vous fait chiey u.u

**Roxas**

Quoi ? euuh nan pas du tout…

**Olette**

Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur les voleurs de…enfin vous savez quoi.

**Le vendeur**

Oh yes !

**Hayner**

Ah ? (_prend le vendeur par le col et le secoue)_ DIT NOUS TOUT !!!

**Roxas **

_(en fout une deuxieme a Hayner) _Calme toi…

**Le vendeur**

Ils m'ont voler de précieux souvenirs !

**Roxas**

Mais c'est qui ?

**Le vendeur**

Vous êytes cons ou vous le faites expwès ? Pas la peine de faiwe le innocents…(_il ferme son magasin_)

**Pence**

(_pleure_) Ouiiiiiiiin

**Olette**

Okay…

**Roxas**

Bon ben tant pis, c'est mort.

**Hayner**

On doit aller à la place des fêtes !

**Roxas**

Ouais, allons voir Seifer…

**Hayner**

ON VA LUI POURRIR LA GUEULE A CE…

**Roxas**

c'est bon on a compris u.u

- - - - - - -

Conclusion : Hayner est schooter, Pence est déprimé, Roxas est énervé et Olette...On s'en fout xD


End file.
